A wild Pokemon appeared!
by Emolsifier
Summary: What would you do If you, everyday ordinary you, found a pokemon on the street? panic? Profuse graditude to god on high? or maybe the old fashioned fainting spell. however you react, This is how I would react, along with my brother. write a response tale
1. Two boys, The Street with a Lead Pipe

Emolsifier: I remember a while back that I used to simply love pokemon. the game and concept for the most part, I didn't take to the anime but the manga was like a drug to me. I used to wonder what life would be like if I had a pokemon and how I would find it. This is a story about that. most of the events here will be for the most part highly accurate about where I live and what I do, so... yeah.

Brother: don't give away too much about our lives okay...

Emolsifier: o.o; uh...

Brother: BRIAN!!

Emolsifier: roll the story, eek! runs from the crazed brother with a tennis racket

Another bright and sunny day, gotta love the first few rays of dawn alright. But for me well...

6:00 am is my set waking time, not questions or objections. I get up usually before the sun does in winter and on this winter morning I sleepily cracked my eyelids open to the dim surroundings of my room. My sheets still covered me and felt very very very cozy and comfortable.

Well I would have gone back to bed if I could have but there's always something that gets me up...

"Wake up!, wake up!" my dad yelled into the room next door. I could hear his stern but "gentle" voice waking up the girls next door to me. I told myself to get up, if I didn't he'd yell and the last thing I wanted was my eardrums being ruptured so early in the day. I get up, begrudgingly tossing the sheets off me as I stand up. The bed creaks loudly as I removed my weight from it's metal frames. My dad walks by obviously hearing me get up as he walks down the stairs to prepare for the daily meeting. I stand there, trying to get as much rest as possible while standing before turning to my bunk mate.

My brother, sleeping like a baby, looked so peaceful in his bed. an evil grin crawled up my face as I reached over to him. Seizing his sheets I flung them off of him as he felt the stinging embrace of cold air. The nightmare of every high schooler during winter!

"Argh... where's my blanket?" he groaned as he sat up to search for his sheets. He turned to see me standing there with a grin on my face looking like it was bloody Christmas morn.

"Brian... you're a bum."

"No time for that, It's study time." I reminded in my Doctor who voice. a voice that I used only when I was geeking out about the show or just being a cheeky bum.

We walked down the stair, the steps creaking as we noisily hit the landing. We turned to our left as we walked down the last few steps into the living room where the rest had gathered to discuss the day...

I walked out into the cold air of that winter morning with my heavy coat on. The plastic-like fabric crinkling like bubble wrap as I walked down the steps to the street. Snow had fallen the night before, wonderful white snow. I waited for my brother to emerge from the house before walking down the hill to the next street. My breath made me look almost train-like, the gray color of my winter clothing didn't exactly help that issue. My brother was a few strides behind me. Usually we would have walked side by side. I guessed he was just being a baby about me waking him up like that. Fair enough I had my thoughts to keep me company. we continued walking like for a while, My mind wandering deeper and deeper into my thoughts as we progressed slowly to the bus stop

"BRIAN!!"

He might have been calling to me for a while but I didn't quite hear until I literally fell onto a huge mount of snow. I leaned on the mound as I turned glower at him. He could have told me to watch out sooner or even tap me to warn-

then I noticed something. he wasn't a few strides from me but around half a block away from me. His face was stricken with horror and was pointing at something with a shaky hand. I thought that that only happened in Anime.

"what? is there something on me? or the bus just left behind me." I quickly turned around to check. the road ahead was clear and devoid of the bus. besides I would probably have heard it.

"look at what your leaning on."

If i were a dog my head would have tilted in that adorable fashion that dogs do when confused. I glanced down at what he was refering to. my normal long winded and whimsical banter faded from my mind as only a few choice words remained,

"Oh shit."

Emoslfieir: how was that Brod?

Brother: It was a bit... cliche, and I so would not act like that.

Emolsifier: bet my buttons you would.

Brother: sigh... readers ignore my brother, He's crazy and so is this story.

Emolsifier: "don't listen to my children!, he lies!" -Full Metal Alchemist, Episode 1-


	2. Run for god sake RUN!

Emolsifier: welp time for the next chapter.

Brother: so it seems, hey aren't we going to be late for school thanks to this pokemon?

Emolsifier: puh-lease! finding a pokemon is more important than school.

Brother: right... on with the story.

Emolsifier: that's my line!

Brother: no your line is "pokemon is not owned by me" speaking of ownership, WE BELONG TO OURSELVES!

Emolsifier: "Buh-lieve it!" -Naruto, too many to name-

I stared down in shock at what I was looking at. I literally jumped off the mound with my eyes still locked on what I was looking at. my brother took a few hesitant steps to my side as we looked at it.

there in the middle of the street was a very very large bear, dead. snow had piled up on top of it and blood stained the blanket of snow on the street. I was breathing hard now trying to control myself as my eyes registered what the christmas was on the ground. my brother was the first to say something.

"B-brian, lets, lets go." he said shakily as he took a few steps around the bear. I was still standing there statue-like staring at the dead beast. my backpack feeling very heavy on me for some reason as a cold shiver danced on my spine.

"Brian... we've got to go." urged my brother as I nodded slowly. picking up my horribly heavy feet I followed my brother to the pavement. we said nothing the rest of the way to the bus stop.

The bus stop was just a street corner on a hill that over looked the street heading to downtown. the bus naturally came from that very street. I could hear some of the girls that had come along the same path as us talking about the bear. I was completely unprepared to see something dead, but to see something that big dead was too much.

"You alright brian?"

"yeah, yeah..."

I was far from okay. heck I bet anyone would be completely silent after seeing a dead bear in the middle of the street. I guessed my brother was a very level headed person. a term I rarely used as I didn't fully understand the meaning to it. I didn't quite expect the girls to fully grasp the event as they were probably chattering to each other on the way over.

"Nick..."

"Yeah?"

"what day is it today?"

school came and went as per normal. nothing really special happened. and here all of you readers were hoping for a thrilling story of nonsense and complete stupidity on my part. well, yes that's coming up after this beginning but you're all going to have to wait. So sue me for testing your attention span with my long winded and mostly pointless story.

anyhow. instead of going home like the rest of my fellow human beings I decided to stay after school and help out one of my teachers. why? well I need an excuse to isolate myself from my fellow specie mates. and being an over achiever is most convenient thing I can come up with.

"thanks again Bri!"

"no problem mister darby."

Running like a crazed maniac down the hallways I smiled to myself as I remembered a funny joke. as random as it sounds it does actually happen to me. openning the door to the outside world I flinch like a vampire seeing a bright light. that's mainly because I'm out of the sun for the most part and light sort of burns me upon contact, yay for geeks!

stepping outside into the not so hot sun I pause for a moment to focus. the confounded light from the snow below was blinding, I mean trully Blinding. wearing glasses that act like a magnifying glass does wonders for the retina burning rays of doom. rubbing my eyes from the irritance of the sensory overload I began to walk home. I trudged my way down the hill to the street, which was another hill sloping down a small forrested area. I groaned inwardly as I didn't quite remember the walk home being so... intimidatingly long and tiring.

sighing to myself I began to walk down the asphalt, my shoes slipping up every few seconds from the ice. I didn't really mind, I was too cold to be resourceful or caring of whether I fell or not. I had my eyes on the trees, even if they looked completely barren and sort of gloomy. I was about to look away from a particular part of the trees when I swore I saw one move.

I stopped walking to get a better look at whatever was moving. focusing my asian eyeballs onto the thing I saw that it was tree like. well like the trees around it but gray, the kind of grey that the original DS had. It was indeed moving which was what really had me thinking,

"... how could something so large be moving like that?" I thought out loud. Whether or not the thing heard me was something I didn't even think of. but whatever it was it was getting bigger, which I took as that I was getting closer.

"shit..."

I could care less now even more if I slipped on the icy path and landed face first. I want to get home at that moment, second, minute! my champion branded shoes beat down on the stony road as I continued my mad dash home. home was a small suburban house with a greenish paint on it. but at that moment I would have given my right arm to be in there in stead of running.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

oh I forgot the screaming, but things do tend to slip when there's ice involved. hehehe, icy roads get it?

I remember I could feel my muscles getting warm from beneath my frost covered jeans. my jacket becoming very movable as the adrenaline in my system made my limbs move faster. then it happened.

My stamina gave out and I grinded to a stop to save myself from over exerting my body. my breath came out hurriedly as my brain started pushing buttons to keep me from fainting. pulse getting faster, oxygen intake rising, muscles at all stop positions. I felt like the energizer bunny on a hangover, wanting to move but it being too painful to do so.

I looked back to check if the thing was gone. oh it was gone and I breathed a sigh of relief as my body began to semi hyperventilate again.

"what the heck was that?"

I was about to ask myself more questions as I think my best when I think out lout when I heard the rustle of the trees to my right.

"crap! crap! crap! crapcrapcrapcrap!" was all that I muttered as I began to start running again, but I didn't get very far. my body was still tapped out from my mad dash and whatever I was on now was what I usually called "reserves". after watching star trek for so many years I began to really refer to my stamina like a power system of sorts.

I staggered to a stop at least twenty feet away from where I had started. my under used body now shaking wildly from that spurt of overexertion. I did try to get myself moving again but for lack of a better phrase I suck at negotiations.

So... I was really just standing there like an idiot as I watched what was coming at me. I really really really wanted to run but my body said no. It was like a young child being told to do something and it resolutely folding it's arms and saying no, but unlike that young child my body wasn't as persuadable. even in the midst of supposed danger it refused to move.

there was no booming of the creatures large feet pounding on the ground. there was no heavy breath... okay there was but not a whole lot of it. there was no savage roar of any sort, except for a few very loud rasps.

a few trees snapped slightly as it past them by. it was a really really really really... okay too many incrementive words, really big or tall or whatever. snake like and made completely from rock which were grey. odd because when I think of a rock I think of a reddish brown stone.

anyways the thing was looking at me. looking at me with the sort of curiousity that a large dog has when it sees an ant moving something. tilted head and half lidded eyes, yeah i'd have to say that It resembled the above analogy.

I can say quite resolutely that I did not know what the heck was going on. I can also say that I swear to god did not recognize it as an Onix, I can tell you one thing my pants became Niagara falls and Hersey park at the same time.

Emolsifier: yay... ho...ray... so many words...

Brother: In the event of writer falling asleep please, proceed to slap at will until he wakes up thank you.

Emolsifier: "Z z z z z z" -any human being, any time after they fall asleep-


	3. Confront It Man!

Emolsifier: Daily Update for the win. I Probably should try commenting on other people's stories to gain publicity.

Brother: Yeah that would be very smart.

Emolsifier: But... I'm lazy and I want to write more than I want to read.

Brother: ?! But you're basically reading when writing as you need to read over your stuff to correct it...

Emolsifier: Oh right, well um... roll story!

Looking up at a large creature is one thing, looking up at a massive creature is in no way the same thing. Well I'm still standing there looking like an idiot. Not much really going on except for the Onix staring at me, and me being scared out of my mind not recognizing it.

Eventually the rock snake blinked at me before moving it's whole body towards me. When it started to move again my body seemed to realize "Oh crap there's a huge monster in front of me!" and turned the controls over to me.

I didn't' waste time contemplating about what the bacon egg and cheese I was going to do. I just ran. Moving each foot in front of the other once more to get the H-E-Double Hockey Sticks away from it. Well as I was running the Onix groaned, the groan was like a hiss and a stream of pebbles rolling down a hill. It slammed it's head into the ground as it dove into the ground. I took another breath in hurriedly as it's body spun like a drill, dirt moved out of the way like water as it slithered completely into the ground.

The world began to quake, well my world did at least. I'm pretty sure I could hear car alarms going off as it burrowed under the ground. I had had my left foot in mid step when the shaking of the ground knocked me clear off balance into the air and onto the ground, right on my rump.

I gritted my teeth from the pain of landing on my butt. My eyes squeezed shut as the vibrations from the ground reverberated in my noggin. I could hear the rumble of it's course underground. The shaking made my hair stand on end as the sound of it's re-surfacing made me jump. That sound oh my gosh it was like a explosion or a really loud version of a whale firing it's blow hole.

I opened my peepers when I heard a sound bang. Confirmation that it had landed and wasn't going to flatten my with it's own body. I opened my optics to see it's tail in front of me. I mean like right there, inches from my shoe ticks and thick enough to go up to my knees. it was waving like like like...

Well the only thing it reminded me off was Neo from the matrix telling the agents to come get him. It was that bad ass finger motion that the tail was doing. Although the size of the thing could break my toes on accident.

I blinked at it as my head regained it's place at the wheel, after being shaken out of mind. My mouth opened slightly as I realized what it was telling me, no way it can't be telling to walk up onto it. I adamantly pushed the notion away as I stood there trying to gleam out some hidden meaning in it's action.

Obviously my indecision was aggravating it. It groaned loudly, motioning with it's head to get the heck on. taking a few steps back, It growled as I was hastily plucked from the ground by the collar of my jacket

"Grah!! lego lego lego lego!!"

It did let go but only after it placed me on it's back. yeah I was at least 8 feet from the ground and had vertigo at that very moment. I was pretty sure I had become a snake a phobe after being placed on it's back. I was dead wrong.

The undulation of it's large stony body and the sound of it's body grinding against the pavement made me want to scream. The sensation of moving up and down as well as forward made me want to blow chunks.

"Urgh... why me?..." I asked myself as I passed out from motion sickness as well as some shock.

I might have dreamt something while being out of it. no I'm pretty sure I did dream something. But I guess I forgot it because I awoke on the steps of my house with the same Onix curled up on my front lawn... well the rocky weed infested area that counted towards my lawn. I've always wondered why my dad had never parked his car there. I mean the place was perfect for that sort of it but he didn't.

I rubbed my head and eyes as I write about how cliché my awakening is. I tried to stand up. I almost fell again but caught myself and managed to stand without falling.

"Okay um.. wha-" I was going to ask it get off my dad's lawn when I realized what it was. as slow and completely unobservant I am I actually noticed what it was. horned head and a body made of completely rock and snake like, I should have hit myself for being such an bum.

"Okay, Onix." The snake looked at me bemused, "could you not be here when my parents get back?" the serpent Pokemon nodded as it slithered up the hill my house was on and into the forest at the side of the road. I shrugged, as long as it wasn't around I guessed-

Again another moment I had a right to hit myself for being an bum. My brain was now screaming at me, "DUDE! you just found a Pokemon and you idiotically sent it away, CALL IT BACK!!" with out another thought I darted after it.

Emolsifier: Yeah this was a boring chapter with a lot of dull humor to boot.

Brother: I hate how I'm not in this one.

Emolsifier: Aw suck it up.

Brother: I demand to be in the next one.

Emolsifier: Whatever man, just don't complain about anything.

Brother: Brian, you're going to be hiding or presumably hiding a snake the size of a house. how do you-

Emolsifier: Okay that's enough for this chapter, see you.


	4. Spelunking SEEPUHLUNKING!

Emolsifier: well... I like writing about me like the next person.

Brother: maybe a bit more than the next person.

Emolsifier: But I have to say that this is one of the last chapters to this story.

Brother: wait... WHAT?!

Emolsifier: I could continue this later in a separate story.

Brother: You should this is something.

Emolsifier: ... yeah... sure, just roll the story now.

Man... I hope I find it. If I don't... well I'm going to written off as a Pokemon crazed loonie and loose all credibility to anything I say. Thoughts like those past through my mind like water under a bridge, pretty darn quick. My mind was in this state of doubt as my legs carried my uphill.

past leafless trees and snow covered ground and suburban houses. I finally reached where it had entered the forest, which was quite a task considering the hill gets really really steep.

how did I know I was standing in front of where it disappeared? well, having a Pokemon leave behind a huge gouge in the snow and ground makes it very easy to know. that and I sort of guessed.

I breathed for a bit, as climbing up had really taken the wind out of me. gaining my wind again, which I'm never going to say again, I started into the forest. as I moved past the oaks, and maples and whatever trees it began to snow.

walking in the gouge made "tracking" it more like a leisurely walk in the park. the cold soil was devoid of rocks, thankfully, and was completely flat. the walls of the gouge came up to my thighs and were probably as wide as I was tall. the snow sat atop the walls of the gouge like frosting on a chocolate cake.

I didn't feel like I was walking on Onix tracks, I felt more like I was walking down a dry riverbed. It was weird one would think it would feel different but it felt very normal. course i was more concerned of finding it rather than the feel of things.

looking from the left to right every few seconds my head began to feel like an fan. blowing in one direction then the next and then back again and again and again. I didn't see... head or tail of it, ha! head or tail cause it's a snake!

well I didn't really have long to wait, the trail i was one would EVENTUALLY lead to it. It was just... nerve racking to be walking like that when it could turn out that it had just disappeared.

regardless something did turn up.

Finding an massive oak tree might sound like something out of a fantasy story but that's what I found. one heck of a tree stood in the center of a clearing. this thing made my house look like a doll house, tiny. I would have been surprised if I wasn't on the search for an equally over sized organism.

scanning the clearing a soft rumble could be heard. I could hear it as well as feel the dying vibrations. wasting no time at all I continued to follow the gouge. I followed it like a blood hound would follow a scent, doggedly! I was running down it, trying desperately to catch the Onix before I lost it forever. I was gunning down the gouge so hastily I almost fell into a hole.

Hole? what do you mean hole? It's a hole. Y'know like the ones seen on loony tunes just that real. a ring of moved slush and dirt made the hole look like an impact crater or the mouth of a dormant volcano.

"okay... what now..."

Ideas for a course of action were now ambiguous and crazy. most of the ideas consisted of me leaping down into the hole and wandering underground until I found it. Unlike a certain cartoon character I don't have that sort of nerve. after about three nail biting indecisive minutes I finally tried the first idea that came to mind.

"**ONIX!!**" I screamed into the hole, my voice squeaking. I must have sounded like well, a crazy. waiting for about a minute yielded no response from the hole, well except for my echo which made me fervently regret yelling.

sighing I guessed that I would have to jump in and find it, as I couldn't quite think of any other option. besides the air was getting colder and the wind was starting to pick up. I swallowed my hesitance and jumped right on in.

Down the Onix hole I went, hitting the walls of the tunnel as it curved and swerved. crying out in pain isn't the phrase I'd put to the experience. screaming in agony from friction burn would be. Finally the wall curved and gently slid me down onto the floor of the tunnel.

"(insert lots of swear words that are mostly in Gibberish.) I really should have checked how deep this thing was." I said as I massaged anywhere on me that was sore, which was mostly very where. The tunnel was pitch black outside of the "room" i was in. even the "room" i was in was dim at best.

"Why... of all the Pokemon I had to find It had to be This one..." I whined as I journeyed into the tunnel.

You'd think that being under ground would be cold and dark with loads of bats that'd attack you for your blood. well the dark part is correct, the cold and batty part isn't. the tunnel was warm, or at least room temperature and I was already stripping off my winter jacket. The bats were non-existent, I mean this was probably a newly made tunnel.

"aw crap... aw crap..." and the sound of my own footsteps were all that was heard. well Eventually the words changed to something else. Walking around underground banging into walls every few minutes is very annoying. not to mention that since you can't see you start hallucinating about things. I swear I thought that I was going to fall down some pit fall and die every time I took a step forward.

The tunnel was dead silent... oh man that was a really bad way of putting it. okay it was silent as a gra... DANG IT THAT'S WORSE!! Let's just say it was mad quiet. I kept hoping to hear something anything. heck I'd give my right arm just to hear that grinding sound of Onix moving around on rock. anyways I didn't hear anything or lose any limbs, thankfully...

the tunnel was really easy to follow even though it didn't feel that way. Someone upstairs must love me because thankfully the tunnels didn't intersect each other. Getting lost would royally suck out loud. speaking of volume I was starting to hear a soft rhythmic sound. like snoring but really really really sort like. It got louder as I kept walking, which was good because I figured that any sound meant the Onix was close. as the snoring sound became pronounced I noticed that it sounded like... well like someone snoring softly but with a very apparent gravely crunch. like someone eating a bag of cereal with no milk and breathing at the same time... okay that'd be gross to see but that doesn't matter!

"okay it's got to be close... just gotta WHOAP!" I was telling myself quietly when I Stumbled upon my Onix. yeah that's right, I fell right onto it, and it really hurt. when my landing on it didn't invoke a reaction I thought at first that I had hit a dead end... hahaha another stupid death pun VERY FUNNY DANG IT! well I realized that I had landed on my lost Onix because I could feel it's warm exhalation on my skin. Having something larger than you breath on you is something... well interesting to say the least.

"how does one wake an overly large snake thingy?" that really was the question. I could think of only one thing,

"**ONIX!**" I screamed once again, this time I didn't sound like a crazy. It did wake up which was kind of unexpected. usually the simplest things back fire in someway for me, walking home for example.

taking a few steps back because I really don't enjoy the thought of being crushed. I tried to keep calm, even though I was still in complete darkness and I was a few feet from the snout of a massive creature that COULD kill me. Which was pretty cool but really really disturbing at the same time. being the ninny I am I think of how I can get out quickly as well as get it out with me. I climb up onto it's snout and sit on it more or less and said,

"Onix, get us to the surface." how I loathe the moment I ever endorsed that idea. well the plan was very simple, sit on it as it makes it's way to the surface and wa la. well I didn't quite include somethings while planing. so we start moving through the tunnel, at first it's walking speed. then running speed, then oh my gosh we're going fast... speed.

at the speed we were going I was having flashbacks to when I went on a roller coaster. I have a fear of coasters thanks to a horrible first time. well the fact that I was being tossed from side to side didn't help with the whole flashback thing. well it could have been worse I could have thrown up, talk about bad ownership hahahaha.

Anyways we were going really fast through the tunnel. not hitting into walls because that would probably end in death. as you can clearly read I'm not dead... yet. we were going so fast we were out of the tunnel and ascending the hole, which led to me a huge change in lighting which more or less blinded me.

the sudden change in light was agonizing, I mean scream your bloody lungs out painful. my retinas screamed bloody murder as I rubbed my eyes to make them stop. I was probably softly swearing myself. the Onix was probably just watching me on it's face, but in my blinded state it could have been doing anything and I wouldn't have known a thing. well then again, being on it's face I probably could feel when It's moving and when it's not.

After a while I said screw it to my eyes, although it really hurt the rest of the freaking day. Opening them I could see pretty well, except for a few blurry things I took to be trees. well even though I was 20 or so feet from the ground I decided to remain on it's head. hey it's not everyday that a short guy like me can feel so damn tall! I could feel the stony skin of my new friend from under my jeans, oddly it felt strangely warm. although that really didn't help much as my exposed arms were freezing as they hugged it's horn. My winter jacket had slipped out of my hands when I had stumbled on the Onix and was probably crushed beyond use back in the tunnel. I could care less, it was really really cool just to be up there on it's head.

"Okay" I started and then began to grasp for words "Can you get me back to my house?" yeah, I warm up to over sized animals quick. although my decision to make small talk wasn't the greatest idea. It nodded which shook me up quite a bit, yeah more dang puns hahaha.

well it slithered back to the house or at least I hoped at the time it was. it wasn't as bad to ride on it's head, no accursed undulation. nothing but the cold wind on my face and the thought of Oh my gosh how am I going to keep this big guy?

+-+

Arriving back on my street I spotted my parent's white Elantra on the hill. I had REALLY hoped that they wouldn't be home, but then again it HAD taken me a while to find Onix. As he slithered towards my house I remembered about the grinding sound of it's body on the street.

"Uh, could you go in quietly?" It nodded again, not one of my smartest decisions. By some miracle of God or physics it's usual grinding of the rock ceased completely. we were up on the porch without any sound, to my great surprise as you'd think that something that big would make a heck of a lot of noise just moving. well at least I can count on it be a sneaky snakey.

Sneaking past the living room window, thanking the blinds that were drawn over the window we got into the Backyard. The backyard is an excuse for one really. just a paved area with a shelf of hill being held up there by an old stone wall. it was standing full height over the backyard which had me standing at roof level of my two story home.

"Okay, let me down here." I commanded as it slowly dropped it's head to the ground. My ears literally popped as I hit the ground, which was cool but ugh annoying.

"Right, Just rest up there on the Hill. be quiet and don't move." looking to where I had pointed it nodded, whew good thing I thought about getting off first. It quietly crawled up there and curled up, a huge pile of rocks was what I was going to tell my folks if they ever saw it.

I entered the house. my brother was on the computer as usual.

"okay where the heck have you been?"

"no time, where are our parents?"

"up stairs in their room talking."

"okay then come with me."

"why?"

"just come."

"oh no... you did not get a snake from mister Darby." I had wanted a pet snake for two years and had started helping out my teacher after school with his. he did have a few snakes that are within my range of expertise. but heck they're nothing compared to Onix hahaha!

"what?!"

"Brian don't try it, just take it back tomorrow. papa's going to kill you if he-"

"I DIDN'T BRING HOME A SNAKE!" I screamed at him. well the idiot was going on about something I didn't do... well technically it wasn't from my teacher. but... dah! It's a Pokemon snake, not a real snake a POKEMON snake. There's a bloody difference!

"Okay then what do you want to show me?"

"just come, you won't believe me if I didn't show you." I told him as out the door I went. he groaned and rolled his eyes as he followed, score ME! we went out to the backyard and he was looking around trying to find it. he didn't notice the "pile of rocks". he faced me as he asked

"where is it?"

"Okay but promise you won't run away like a bum."

"Okay Just show me."

"Onix come down."

"Onix?" his faced scrunched into one of genuine concern. "oh no Brian... It's okay, It's okay we'll find someone to fix you." I was like what? he thought I was insane. well at least I was correct about being written off as a Pokemon crazy. well by this time Onix was on the paved area looming over my brother, who didn't notice it's shadow.

"I'm not crazy." I said looking up. "But you might be once you take a gander at him." I pointed at Onix whom my brother turned around and looked up at. dude If I was scared of it my brother was on the verge of fainting.

"well, meet Onix the rock snake Pokemon." and that did it. My brother was on the floor out cold, hahaha get it because it's winter out. yeah I'll quit with the puns but they're so easy to come across. anyways after day I had Onix carry my brother inside the front door with my help. It was sort of funny how it's head was too big to fit through the front door.

Emolsifier: Since my brother is out of commish I guess I get to end this one solo.

Brother:...

Emolsifier: welp probably next Chapter will be the last. I don't want to drag this on longer than I need to. Although I do enjoy writing this. I'll most definitely continue this in a later story.

True facts about the Teo Brothers:

-My brother does call the rest of the family Bums at times.

-I do have a fear of roller coasters.

-Someone in my family did jump the conclusion that I had smuggled a snake into the house.

-I do want a snakey wakey of my own.

-I would never say "Meet Onix the Rock Snake Pokemon." way too Anime like.


	5. The End?

Emolsifier : and now -

Brother : - the conclusion.

after my brother woke up from his untimely nap we got up to the backyard to discuss what to do from there. honestly thought neither one of us had any clue what to do. heck we couldn't even train our dog right let alone a 26 foot rock serpent.

we were on the deck that stood above the half the paved area of the backyard and was like a bridge from the house to the hill Onix was on. Onix was spread out all over the hill with it's head resting right at the deck door to the hill. we were wrapped in out jackets seated at a table. our frozen heads searching for an answer.

"so what now?" asked my brother, his words coming out with a wisp of vapor. kind of like a voice bubble that popped. That question had to be the most obvious question on both of our minds. he probably didn't need to ask it, my head was already trying to work out a plan. for odd reasons they kept ending up with me asking my parents for consent. which ended in Onix being thrown out, not the ending I wanted to his story.

I needed something to drive out the bad ideas. sighing I went to Onix, showing affection to animals always seemed to soothe me and calm me down. stroking it's rocky skin with my gloved hands I tried once again to think. this time the thoughts went well but slammed to the horrid conclusion of being crushed to death by Onix.

obviously I reeled at that thought like a normal person would to a snake. but then again I was far from normal. but that's another story.

"maybe we just need to go online and look up information on this." I suggested, seeing no other course of action except winging it which all seemed to conclude with one of us being killed. I did my best to look like I was fine, even if I kept seeing my brother being turned into a deflated balloon human with blood coming out of him.

my brother had this incredulous look on him. it was more than apparent it was there in the flesh with all the frowning and thinning of the lips. I could hear a soft rumble from Onix, is it having fun watching us?

"r-right, we're going to go online and look up 'how to care for an Onix' perfect plan." he said. as he was talking I continued to stroke Onix,

"well what else can we do? tell mama and papa? they'll throw him out on the street." I said as I felt now a tremor from Onix. taking off a glove I felt it's skin, Ice cold with a mini earthquake moving down it's long body.

"we've got to do something, or he's going to freeze to death." It agreed with a pained growl. my brother made this face that was like 'god why did I get the weird compassionate brother?'.

"well what can we do? he's big and we're tiny, no amount of our help could help him." he said obviously trying to get me to consider leaving the Pokemon but he's forgetting he's dealing with the craziest more unorthodox person in his life. that's when my "crazy" kicked in.

"Onix, dig deep enough to find warmth, do it as quick as possible." It nodded, bumping into my hand which was still on it. I stepped back as it dove into the soil, a earthly thunderous roar pounded our earth drums as an quake issued from it's digging. I held up okay but my brother was more shaken up than I was, bad pun.

we waited until we couldn't hear it's digging any more before getting close to the hole.

"Onix, make yourself comfortable down there." I suggested as we heard echoes it's digging.

"what's this going to accomplish?"

"it's going to answer our questions. it's mad warm down there so all we have to do is just make it a home here and bingo we've our answer." I smiled to him through frost covered lips and cheeks. He looked at me like I was crazy then groaned.

"why must you act like an idiot?"

"because life's too short to be uptight and serious all the time!" I answered sing song like. we began to walk down the hill, I realized something at that moment. I took a step down the slope as I told me brother what It was.

"Nick, I have a crazy idea."

"don't you always?" he said as he reached the ground. we were now at the side of the house where the stone wall ended. this place was so underused that we forgot about it most of the time.

"well yeah but this is crazier." I stated, "why not feed it dog food."

"dog food?!"

"yup."

"How about n-" I love the unexpected. it adds a spice to life that we miss out with schedules, but this next occurrence was like "what the heck". Onix crashed out of the stone wall that was supporting the slope. thankfully it held. I don't think i need to say that we were scared out of our pants.

"Dude, tell that thing to never do that again!"

That was the most illogical thing Nick could have said. telling a creature of that size to not scare him like that was outrageous to say the least. I mean it's huge, being near it makes you scared that it might kill you by simply moving around.

"Onix..." okay I felt very very very awkward trying to scold it. "don't scare my brother like that again?"

if it felt stupid trying to scold it I felt more so when I heard it's laugh rumble. It did nod but man did it make my lack of authority apparent.

"just stay in there and try not to dig so much. we'll be back with some food, I promise."

"oh no, not the dog food."

"yes the dog food."

with that we headed back into the house to get the food. we had no clue that this would be the start of a sequence of events that'd leave up as different people, with more involuntary reflexes than most people have ever.

that and a high tolerance to the smell of poop, urine, dogie breath, heights, the sound of grinding, high speeds, complete darkness, being hit really hard, and stares from people that think we're completely insane. yeah that sums it up nicely.

Emolsifier: The End Or At Least For Now

Brother: So what are we going to do with Jessie's Lapras?

Emolsifier : sssh! don't start that story!!


End file.
